Bff OR More
by szszszssz
Summary: Claire left Westchester and now she's back to stay! She starts falling for her bff Derrick! Clarington Story
1. Summary

**The Girls**

**Massie**: still the alpha and a senior. Hasn't seen Claire since the whole incident in there freshmen year. Misses Claire, but what she did was unforgiveable. Still like the Derrick.

**Alicia**: Dating Josh

**Dylan**: Skinny and happy. She's dating Chris.

**Kristen**: Captain of the girl's soccer team. She's dating Kemp.

**Claire**: Is back from Hollywood. She's still best friends with Derrick since 7th grade. She's here to stay and start her senior year at Westchester. But what happens when she starts developing feeling for Derrick.

**The Boys**

**Derrick**: Never lost contact with Claire. Never forgave Massie for what she did. Is happy Claire's back! He starts liking her more then a friend.

**Cam**: He's dating Olivia the airhead. He never stopped loving Claire. What happens when she comes back? Will she ever forgive him for what he did? He'll do whatever it takes to get her back.

**Chris**: He's dating Dylan and is happier then ever.

**Kemp**: He isn't a perv anymore. He changed for Kristen and now there a couple. But has some deep words to tell her soon.

**Josh**: He's dating Alicia and he's happy.


	2. How it began

**Westchester High**

**Parking lot**

**8:00**

**Claire's POV**

Today was our first day of school. We got out of the Range Rover and started walking toward the guys. I scanned the group, but there was no Cam. How weird he should have been here already.

"Hey guys I have to go to the bathroom" Massie said. We all nodded and walked over to the guys. Everybody went to there boyfriends sides and kissed them. Then I felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see Derrick my bff since 7th grade. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Claire" he said

"Well hello there Derrick" I said scanning the crowd again. "Do you know where Cam is" I asked him.

"I think he went to the bathroom" he said.

"I'm going to go look for him" and with that said I waved Derrick bye.

I looked everywhere for Cam. Where is he? I pushed by people in the hall and went to the back of the school. What I found wasn't what I expected. He was making out with my best friend Massie. I gasped so loud they heard me and turned around.

"h-how could you guys" I barely said trying to hold back tear, but they just spilled.

"Let me explain" pleaded Cam walking towards me.

"EXPLAIN WHAT CAM THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIENDS" I yelled taking some steps back

"I TRUSTED YOU" I said tears streaming down my cheek

"I'm sorry" Massie spoke for the first time and looked at me.

"Sorry won't fix anything" I said

"I thought you were my best friend" I yelled.

"I am" pleaded Massie looking at the ground instead off my face.

"Look at me DAMIT, at least have the FUCKN COURAGE TO LOOK AT ME" I yelled at her. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"YOU BOTH ARE FUCKN DEAD TO ME" I yelled at them.

"Don't say that Claire" she said and for the first time I saw the Massie Block cry.

I shook my head and started to run, but I felt a hand holing my wrist. I turned around to see Cam.

"I love you Claire" he said. I pulled my wrist away from his grip.

"No you don't" I cried and ran as fast as I could. Then I accidentally bummed into someone and sent there papers flying.

"I'm sorry" I said and helped the person pick up the papers from the ground. He looked up for the first time since I bummed into him.

"Claire" it was Derrick. More tears spilled all over my cheeks leaving mascara tracks down my cheek. He hugged my and we stayed hugging for a while. Till he pulled away and looked at me.

"What wrong" he asked trying to wipe away my tears with his thump, but more kept spilling.

"He cheated on me" I said sobbing.

"That BASTARD" he said. I saw him clench his hands into fist.

"He cheated on me with" I said . I know what I would say would hurt him bad but I have to tell him the truth.

"With who" he asked

"I'm sorry Derrick" I said.

"With who Claire" he asked. I know he knew, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to get hurt by the person he loved with all his strength.

"With Massie" I said letting tears roll down my cheek.

"Why Claire" he yelled putting his head in his hands. I know what he meant, but I didn't know why.

"I don't know Derrick" I said

"HOW COULD SHE FUCKN DO THIS TO ME, I LOVED HER, I TRUSTED HER AND SHE WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND. CLAIRE, MY BEST FRIEND" he yelled. I have never seen Derrick like this. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I know what he meant and I feel the same pain as him. I looked up at him and saw a tear roll down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thump. We hugged for a while, till I pulled away. I came up with a conclusion that would change my life forever.

"I'm leaving Derrick" I said.

"Where" he asked. He looked so confused with what I said. I don't want to break his heart more, but it's for the best.

"Hollywood" I said.

"What, why" he asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"I need to get away from this" I said. He looked miserable and I know I hit him hard.

"You can't do this to me Claire, please don't go I need you" he pleaded and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this" I said

"NO you don't" he yelled. I took some steps back.

"Yes I do" I said. I couldn't take it anymore and ran. He grabbed my wrist and embraced me on a hug. I cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"It's okay" I said looking up at his face then his shirt that was wet from my tears.

"It's just that I don't know what I'm going to do without you" he said.

"You'll do fine" I said still hugging.

"I'm going to miss you" he said

"I'm going to miss you to" I said


	3. She's back

Airport

9:48

"Flight 79 to Westchester, NY now boarding" said the lady. Claire walked to the line and handed her ticket. She entered her private jet. It was blue in the inside. There was a bedroom and 1 bathroom. It had leather chairs. She took a seat.

"We will be departing in 5 minutes, please put your seatbelts on" said the assistance. She took out her silver I-pod nano and drifted to sleep.

"We will be landing in 30 minutes" the attendant said. Claire got up and went to the bathroom to fix her make-up and hair. She now had honey hair instead of blond. She no longer had pain skin instead she had tan skin. She had curves. She went back to her seat and looked out the window. She let out a sign. _I'm finally home _she thought. The plane landed and she got off. Mrs. Harrington was waiting for her. She was like a second mother to her. She walked over to her with a big smile you can't miss.

"Omg Claire your so big and beautiful honey" said Mrs. Harrington while hugging her tightly.

"I missed you" said Claire when she pulled apart.

"I missed you to homey" she said tucking a strand of Claire hair behind her ear.

"Derrick doesn't know right" Claire said

"No my lips were sealed" said Mrs. Harrington

"Thanks you're the best" Said Claire

"Now let's get going"

"Oh I still have to pick up my luggage" said Claire walking to the baggage claim and picked up her luggage. They left the airport and went to Derrick's house. The got there and Mrs. Harrington helped Claire get the luggage's out of the truck of the car. They entered the house and Mrs. Harrington went straight to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat honey" She yelled from the kitchen.

"No thanks" Claire yelled and took out her phone and dialed Derrick's number.

Westchester High

Parking lot

2:50

Derrick's POV

"Yo Derrick are you going to go with us to A Slice of Heaven" asked Cam. Cam and I aren't as close as we use to be before the whole incident in our freshmen year, but I still talk to him.

"Yea" I said. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Derrick" I recognized that voice and it was.......


	4. Still BFF'S

_**Previously**_

_**"Hey Derrick" I recognized that voice and it was.......**_

"Claire!" Derrick said smiling and turning to see Cam looking curious.

"I have a present for you" said Claire

"What is it!!"

"I can't say but you have to go home right now to see it"

"Alright then I'll go right now"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" He hung up & slid he's phone in his pocket. He was excited to see his present.

"Hey Cam I can't go with you guys man" he said looking at Cam. He knew he was dieing to know why he was talking to Claire, but know one knew they talked and most off all that they were still best friends.

"Alright then umm was that Claire?" He said nervously. Derrick knew that after all these years he still loved Claire but what's done is done.

"Yeah!" He said.

"I didn't know you guys talked"

"Yeah we have kept in touch these years and now were still best friends" He said while looking at Cam's stunned expression. _How could I have been so stupid, all those phone call's he got were Claire's _Cam thought getting a little jealous knowing that they talked about who knows what. _Wait I can't be jealous there best friends, nothing more_ Cam thought smiling.

"Oh I didn't know"

"Actually know one knew"

"Why is that?" Cam curiously said.

"No one asked" Shrugged Derrick.

"Oh"

"Well I got to go man" Derrick said while bumping fists with Cam.

"Alright then" Then they both went separate ways. Derrick went to the parking lot to get on his Mercedes Guardian.

**Claire's POV**

I just called Derrick and he should be coming in a while.

"Mrs. Harrington may I use your bathroom to shower" I asked

"Oh honey you don't have to ask, after all your going to be living with us" Mrs. Harrington said smiling.

"Thanks for everything, especially for letting me move in with you guys" I said. I'm going to miss my parents and Todd but they couldn't come, they have a job to attend and Todd just didn't want to come back and leave all his friends in L.A. So I made a deal with my parents. They would let me come but I had to call two days a week.

"Oh your welcome, it was no trouble for us" Mrs. Harrington said.

"Okay then I'm going to go shower and get ready because Derrick is almost coming" I said smiling.

"Okay I'm going to be cooking and if you need anything just ask okay honey?" She said.

"Okay" I said. Then I went up the stairs to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I have changed since I left Westchester. I'm no longer pail. I'm tan and have curves in all the right places. My hair is now honey. I have B-Cups. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water stream down my body. After 20 minutes I got out, wrapped a towel around my body and went into the guest room which is now my room. I unpacked and I chose some black skinny jeans with a blue tank top and converse. I went to the bathroom to blow dry my hair and then straighten it. Then I added some mascara, eyeliner and some blush on my face. As I was doing a double check, I heard a car engine. I stepped on the last step on the stairs when the door opened to reveal…………..


End file.
